Human Things
by vicf
Summary: AU: Caroline finds out some of the human things Klaus has never done, and decides to show him a bit of the world.
1. Chapter 1- The Rollercoaster Incident

**This story is a bit of AU, because the "Hayley Incident" never happened. ** I chose this prompt out of the klarolinefanficassist blog, thank for providing this awesome history for me.****

**Please keep in mind that I don't have a beta for this and English is not my first language.**

**I intend to write one or two more chapters for this story, depends on how you guys will react to it. I hope you enjoy it. **

* * *

><p>Caroline was still getting used to all that getting-to-know-Klaus thing. She was, now, sitting on the floor of his bedroom, while he painted something she couldn't see what.<p>

The comfortable silence always made her think. She had been there for almost two years now. After graduating on Whittemore, Caroline could no longer return to Mystic Falls. She tried, she really did, but that was not a place for her to call home anymore. And that was a thing she would not accept, being a 'homeless' girl, she had just to find somewhere else to live, and so she did.

It took her a while, about twenty or so cities and more than a year for Caroline to finally find one where she belonged in. There was no surprise to realized that the place who made her feel home again was New Orleans. Of course, it was not so much for the city, but _who_ lived in this certain city.

After staying in a hotel for a few weeks, Caroline finally knocked on his door. Of course he already knew she was in the city, he was the king, after all, but he decided he could wait for a little longer to see what she was up too.

Seeing her in his doorstep made him smile. Finally she had realized the good he could offer her. So Klaus took her in, and together they faced all the troubles and responsibilities that come with being the rulers of the French Quarter. Eventually, with all that to worry about, the "show you the world" trip was put aside. Not the she really cared; being by his side was already the happiness she was looking for in all these years.

"Caroline" he called.

She didn't answer, still too lost in her own thoughts.

"Caroline, love. Is everything okay?" he called once more, putting the brushes aside and walking towards her.

This time, she looked at him and shook her head to focus on what he was saying.

"Oh, what? Yeah, yeah, everything's okay. I was just thinking about everything that brought me here, you know. Re-living my past, even if it's in my mind, is kind of cool. I feel like being in a rollercoaster of memories, it's nice." she gave him a dreamy smile after finishing the sentence.

"I see" he laughed lightly. "Your choice of words is interesting, at least curious. I would never use 'rollercoaster' and 'memories' on the same sentence."

"That's completely out of point." She rolled her eyes, but smiled.

"I know, love, it's just an observation, I like it. It remembers me that I've never been in one. Rollercoaster, I mean."

Caroline stood up immediately and faced him.

"What do you mean you've never been on a rollercoaster? Seriously? You got to be freaking kidding me." he shook his head in response. "Oh, come on. You're a thousand years old. You were probably _there _when the first rollercoaster was _invented,_how can you, never, have been in one?"

"You may not know, love, but I got better things to do than to just go to one of those amusement parks. They are full of kids yelling and colliding in your legs, people throwing up, and those stupid parents who seem to cannot stop themselves from giving their kids those bloody cheese snacks and Gatorade. So, Caroline, forgive me if I've been trying to avoid all that."

"Okay, snacks smell bad and Gatorade isn't the healthiest thing in the world either, but you know they taste good. If I was one of those kids, I would make my parents give it to me all day, especially on the amusement parks."

"Have you ever actually _seen_ those things, Caroline? You can feel yourself having a heart attack just to look at it. I never had one, but I bet they don't taste good." He made one of his disgusted faces.

"I can't believe you never had Gatorade! It is like, the finest drink in the whole world!

Okay, I'm done here".

With that, Caroline just walked into the closet, out of Klaus' view. The second she got back, she threw three briefcases on the ground, at his feet. He looked at her with a questioning look, although he already knew what she had in mind.

"Why are you still standing there? Come on, pack your bags. Since you offer to show me the world was put on hold, _I'm_ gonna show _you_ all the human things you never experienced. And I won't take a no as an answer."

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? If you read this story and enjoyed it, have some advice to make it better, or maybe some idea to share with me, please leave me a review, it always make me SO happy you guys can't even imagine, and makes me motivated to write more for you. <strong>

**xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2- The Amusement Park

**Okay guys, chapter two. This one was shorter than the first one, because I had some trouble writing this, I'll admit.**

**I think this story is promising, though. So, I intend to make this story some bunch of short oneshots following the same theme. I have just one or two more ideas in mind, so if you guys have some suggestion, please send it to me. Anyway, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"Wait here, I'll buy our tickets." Caroline said and turned back from where they were standing, just to turn back seconds later and say one more thing "And stop pouting, it'll be fun"<p>

"Pouting, like I pout" Klaus murmured to himself "Powerful kings don't pout".

Caroline laughed to herself, shook her head and went to buy the tickets. Come on, they were on an amusement park, he could at least stop pretending to be all-powerful-king-of-boredom and have some fun, for God's sake.

* * *

><p>"Look, it's not that bad" she sang smiling brightly. "I almost can feel the adrenalin, the fun. Oh God how I missed being in a place like this." Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying the mood.<p>

Klaus looked around, and when he was about to make a comment, a bunch of kids ran towards him. He could almost fear the disaster before one of the kids pumped into him, spilling soda in his jacket. The boy murmured a "I'm sorry" and continued his way to God knows where.

"See, love? This place is a mess, just like I described." Klaus growled, as he took off his wet jacket and put it over his shoulder.

"Come on, give it a chance. There's a carousel, you like horses, don't you?"

"I do, but I prefer the real ones."

"Okay, but they are cute and..."

"Caroline, love, can we just do what we came here for? Let's go to the bloody roller coaster already." Klaus interrupted.

* * *

><p>"Now, you have to admit, it was fun, wasn't it?" a huge smile was playing on Caroline's face as she spoke.<p>

"Okay, love, I'll give you that. It was very fun, humans did right by inventing this thing." he smiled and kissed her in the cheek. "Thank you, Caroline, for making an effort to show me the human things I've never done."

Caroline took his hand and head to the popcorn stand, always with that smile in her face that Klaus loved so much.

"Oh, honey, don't thank me just yet." She laughed lightly and ate a popcorn. "You better not think this is over."

"What do you mean, love?" he gave her a questioning look and cocked his head.

"What I mean is, you're gonna make me a list, of all the human things you've never done. Anything and everything that pop in your head, are we clear?"

He was about to give her one of his cocky answers, but as soon as he saw her smiling brightly like that, he couldn't messed it up.

"Okay, Caroline. Anything you want, my love." With that, he kissed her softly in the lips and walked next to her out of the amusement park. He wouldn't admit if someone asked, but that day was one of the best he could remember of.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? Reviews are always welcome, so are suggestions, opinions, or anything you feel like it's gonna contribute to this story growing and improving. Oh, I need a cover to this story, if anyone is into that stuff, feel free to help me.<strong>

**Thank you, see you soon.**


End file.
